OneHundred Percent
by Rosebud1296
Summary: As Rose gets on the train to end her last year at Hogwarts, she sits with her friends and her dearest companion and boyfriend, Remus Lupin. She falls asleep in the cabin and wakes up in the future!. Remus x OC , set in Harry's 3rd year, rating may change.


yay~! the first chapter~! Tell me what you guys think, oh and warning *FLUFF* yeah if you wanna skip that just don't read the italicized stuff

'I'll get a cabin for us guys!'  
>'this time for all of us!'<br>'awwww, fine Sirius~!'  
>Rose Raven, more accurately Rose Ravenclaw, rolled her eyes, running towards the Hogwarts express. 'I'll mail you hagrid' she smiled up at the exceptionally tall man as a dabbed his teared up mane of hair.<br>'I-i know, 's jus tha'- its always sad, ter see yeh leave, every year,' he smiled a bit, ''specially you guys, i-... i jus' hope yeh don' ferget about me'  
>'hagrid! how could I? you are the best friend i have here, other than my classmates! Plus I really find your pets interesting!' <em>most of the time at least<em>  
>'aww, tha- yer really mean tha'?'<br>'One-hundred percent! Tell the others to come to the back car when they get here will you?' she hugged him, or tried to, he was so thick it was a bit difficult.  
>''ll of course Rose!' He smiled, tears in his eyes.<br>'thanks hagrid!' she called, dissapearing into the train. Rose was in her seventh, or more ending, her final year at Hogwarts. They all had plans afterwords. She and Moony were hoping to move in together, he didn't trust himself alone. James and Lily were also planning things, though neither would tell her what. And Sirius... well, he'd be Sirius, right?  
>She sighed as she plopped down into the red cushion of the very last cabin on the very last car. Smiling she looked out the window, other people were starting to come down to the train. To them she was just Rose Raven, the curly, brunette-haired girl. The only female marauder, founder of the Shakespearean literature club (Nearly-headless-nick helped out) and Remus Lupin's girlfriend.<br>She was a favorite of slughorn's (though he knew her real last name), and a pretty good student, though Arithmancy was not a favorite, she loved Astronomy, no matter how much she really sucked at it.  
>Although she wasn't a stickler for the rules. She <em>loved<em> pushing and bending them to fit her case. She and her silver tongue had gotten the marauders out of trouble more than once before. She still remembered her and Lupin's first meeting. On the day they had double transfiguration, she and Remus had been made partners. They hit it off well, Remus's polite speech and kind eyes taking her in. It wasn't a while until she joined the four on their escapades, and not long after that she found out Lupin's dirty little secret.  
><em> 'Sit!' she glared. They sat and did a group gulp. 'What in the devil is going on?' she questioned, practically hissing it out as her eyes sent daggers. 'the night of the full moon- "Moony", how gaunt he looks after he goes away, i need to know!'<em>  
><em> The other boys looked to lupin, it<em>was_his secret to tell after all._  
><em> 'Erm, I'm... It's just that... uher (sound that out)' he looked away, this was majorly uncomfortable. Then his eyes fell upon it, getting up and striding over to the book case he picked up a book.<em>  
><em> 'Moony, this isn't the time for-' Sirius started, but James held him back.<em>  
><em> 'wait!' he hushed.<em>  
><em> 'This!' he threw the open book onto the common room's coffee table, the pages flipping to loose the page, a purple bookmark holding it's place. She snatched the book off the table as he turned to the waning moonlight, looking out the large window. Furiously she turned towards the mark. 'what?' She stared at the page, her expression slowly softening, 'Remus, i...'<em>  
><em> 'Its horrible,... isn't it?' he asked quietly, almost bitterly. She shook her head, the other two (die peter! ... nah he's just asleep upstairs) had left the room by now and she put the book back down. <em>

_ 'No... Remus, it's fine-' she touched his shoulder._  
><em> 'NO IT'S NOT!' he turned on her, 'It's... I just... I could hurt you.' he put his head in his hands, strangling out the last words.<em>  
><em> '...Remus,... Remus, look at me, please' she moved in front of him, bending to see his face, 'It's okay' she lowered his hands as he stared at her, both straitening up. The moonlight played on his features, making him look even worse. 'I can defend myself, I'll be fine' She smiled, her hand on his cheek. He then took her face in his own hands, pulling her closer into a sweet kiss. 'Are- ...are you sure?' he asked with pained eyes. 'One-hundred percent' she smiled up at him.<em>  
>Sighing she laid her head down. The door slid open and her head shot up, 'wondering when you guys would get here' The other four smiled.<br>'We just _had_ to stop, some Hungarian veela's here passing out free, "How to free that manly desire" pamphlets' Replied Sirius, sitting down across from her with James and peter.  
>'Haha, very funny, did they also pass out free bags of tampons?'<br>Lupin laughed, 'fortunately, no, they were all out' he smiled sitting next to her.  
>'Our last train ride' Mused James.<br>'...yep, the end...' Rose sighed. "Wait what about the marauders?'  
>'Oh, we'll still keep it going. We won't loose contact of each other'<br>She smiled, ' I hope not'  
>As the Train ride progressed the group went in and out of their compartment. Finally it was just Rose. Sighing she lay her head down on the window. Her thoughts elsewhere as she drifted off to sleep.<p>

_

Sorry to end it there but i'm not so sure where to end the first chapter. The next chapter starts right off with Lupin and The golden trio~! ((aka time warp~ whooot! aha im such a sucker for reunions))

Thanks for surviving the ultimate fluff i put in there, you get a cookie for that :D  
>I'm also debating whether or not to just edit her last name to Raven or another name. I kinda think it makes her too good to have Ravenclaw as a last name, ya know? Meh, If you have any suggestions you can go to my personal journal blog and leave a comment since I'll be posting this there too. 

Rate and Review, pleeease! It keeps me going :3 I give cookies~!  
>Peace~! <p>


End file.
